Into The Lyons Den
by TheCareBear
Summary: With the Brotherhood's victory nearly in their grasps, Maxson is most pleased. But when a ghost from his past comes roaring into the Commonwealth, he must employ the Sole Survivor to rid him of what he fears. Maxson x Sole
1. Prologue: Ghost

**I own Knight Captain Marcus, all else to Bethesda.**

 **a/n:**

 **Hi. Idk what I'm doing here. A new fallout games means an obligatory story. We'll play this by ear.**

* * *

Knight Captain Marcus was never afraid of anything. He had been with the Brotherhood since their trek east and with the true Brotherhood since the Lyons insurrection. He had faced down Super Mutants, packs of feral ghouls, and whole squads of Snyths. But, he would be lying now if he said he wasn't terrified.

His squad was on patrol in the ruins of North Boston. They were clearing out areas for the scribes to investigate. The mutants and ferals were easy targets. But something else was here and it was hunting him. One by one, his squad was picked off, until only he remained. Even in his thick power armor, he shook like a leaf on a windy day. His minigun rattled in his hands and a cold sweat broke out on his skin. He switches his internal radio on, desperately trying to hail Cambridge police station; their closest outpost. "This is Knight Captain Marcus, calling any nearby Brotherhood. I am under attack from unknown assailant. My squad is dead and I am in need of back up. If anyone is near my coordinates please come assist. This message repeats."

The response is immediate. "Knight Captain Marcus, this is Cambridge Outpost. We received your transmission, over."

Marcus sighs in relief. "Thank God, Cambridge. I'm about four klicks south of the Outpost. Unknown assailant has been stalking me and my squad. It has picked them off, one by one. I am the only one left, please advise, over."

"Knight Captain Marcus, return to base. A squad will meet you halfway. Copy, over."

Smiling, Marcus nods his head. "Hard copy. See you there, over and out." Turning, Marcus begins to tromp back the way he came, when he is confronted with a dark plated Sentinel. The figure is housed in black power armor with the exception of green eyes. Snarling, he raises his minigun at the figure, only to have it snatched out of his grip. Eyes widening, he can do little but limply block the blow that sends him into the rubble filled earth. The Sentinel stamps a foot down on his chest, keeping him pinned. Franticly, he sends out a message. "Cambridge! Cambridge! I am pinned by assailant. They are in power armor. Repeat! Repeat! Assailant is in power armor and is damn strong too!"

"You can stop that now," The Sentinel rumbles out. "We have your communications jammed."

Shaking, Marcus smacks at the armored leg fruitlessly. "Who are you?"

The Sentinel chuckles. "Has it been so long, Marcus, that you don't remember my voice?"

Looking at the Sentinel strangely, he cocks his head. Suddenly, however, his eyes widen. "No fucking way. The Lone Wanderer?"

The Sentinel chuckles again. "Very good. Knew there were some brains left in there, Marcus. Now it's time of the kicker." The Sentinel motion off to their right and another figure appears out of the fog of Boston. Marcus gasps at the sight. The woman marches up to the pinned Knight Captain with purpose. Her armor is black as well, but with a lion painted on the breastplate. Her golden hair is tied up in a bun and a black eye patch rests on her right eye.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Marcus spits out.

"I got better," Sarah Lyons sneers at him. She kneels before Marcus and flexes her jaw. "I want you to send a message."

"I'll never do anything for you, traitor!" Marcus yells. The Sentinel leans down and punches him hard, twisting his head to the side. Lights and sensors go wild inside the suit as the HUD works desperately to re-correct itself.

"Wrong answer." The Sentinel hisses. "Cooperate, Marcus, or we'll send the message from your corpse."

Marcus sighs and lays his head down gingerly. "What kind of message, traitor?"

Sarah smirks. She stands and lets out a whistle. Out of the fog several more shapes appear, like monsters from a children's nightmare. Each one is clad in black power armor with the Lyons Pride symbol painted on the breastplate. Marcus' eyes widen at such a force. "This is only the beginning. I will lead a force that will drown Maxson and his band of upstarts. He will feel my fury for leaving me to die. And if any of the other brothers and sister dare to side with the traitor Elder they will suffer in my righteous anger." She motions to the Sentinel, who steps off Marcus' chest. "Go and spread my message, Marcus, for the reckoning is at hand! We are the Brotherhood of Lyons and we shall feast on Maxson's cold, dead, heart!"

Marcus pulls himself to his feet. He sneers at the Brotherhood of Lyons before he limps away, disappearing into the fog. The Sentinel watches him go, before turning towards Sarah. "Do you want me to have him taken care of?"

Sarah shakes her head. "No. He'll be a useful reminder for Maxson. What I do need is for you to start visiting these other factions."

The Sentinel nods. They motion for Sarah to follow them. They lead her into the fog and past the other Brotherhood of Lyons members. "My intelligence indicates that Maxson has made enemies out of the Railroad and the Institute, along with the various communities of Ghouls and Snyths scattered around the Commonwealth. I would suggest that we start with those."

Sarah nods her head at this information. "I agree. You should start with the Railroad and then work towards the Institute. The Ghouls should fold to our side, as will the Snyths."

"And after we kill Maxson?" The Sentinel asks. "These settlements will want to know how we are different from him."

Sarah smiles and places a hand on the shoulder of the Sentinel's armor. "Simple. The Commonwealth is not our land and we have no business here. Once we deal with Maxson, we leave back towards the Capital Wasteland to repair the damage he has done there. We care not about the Commonwealth, only for the upstart tyrant ruining the name of the Brotherhood."

"And unofficially?" The Sentinel asks, leaning their head in.

At this, Sarah's smile turns rueful. "The technology of the Institute sounds valuable," she whispers. "If possible to gain access to that technology and use it for good, then that is an opportunity we cannot pass up. At best, we could convince all sides to work together along with a token force of Brotherhood soldiers. We could set up a provisional government to work with the one we will set up in the Capitol."

"And at worst?"

Sarah shrugs. "An accident could befall the Institute. Since we want to help these people, they turn to us and we will bring this area under our control. We win either way."

The Sentinel smirks beneath their armor. "Sounds good. See, you're getting the hang of this after all." They tenderly brush an armored finger against the cheek of the Elder Lyons. Sarah blushes at the contact and leans into their cold but warm touch.

Sarah moves her hand from the shoulder to the chest of the Sentinel. "That's only because you are here at my side. I couldn't do this without you."

The Sentinel smirks and drops their hand. "Of course you could have. You're a strong woman, Sarah. That is why your father chose you as the next Elder. You Lyons don't back down from challenges or hardships."

Sarah's face softens at the mention of her father and the encouraging words. She smiles and nods her head as she pulls her hand back, not trusting her voice to hold. The Sentinel seems to understand this, as they salute Sarah before turning and marching back into the fog. "Be safe and come home, my wanderer," she whispers as she watches them leave.


	2. Chapter 1: Railroad

**I own Knight Captain Marcus and Nicky, all else to Bethesda.**

* * *

The Lone Wanderer stalks through the streets of Boston. Having left their armor at the Brotherhood of Lyons HQ, they quickly wander under a mountain of rags, leather pieces, and scraps of metal. Their head is covered in a shawl and their eyes by dark sun glasses. In this outfit, they are inconspicuous. The native Bostonians give them a glance before turning back to their own business. The Lone Wanderer smirks under their rags. Their disguise is perfect.

They round a corner and see a group of people standing by a protectron robot. A few men and women of no importance, as well as a bald man in doctor's clothes and dark glasses. The Lone Wanderer slinks up to the bald man. "What's all this?"

The bald man looks at them. He inclines his head as another man speaks. "We're here to find the Railroad. They are the only ones who are gonna stand up against the Institute and those Brotherhood assholes."

The Lone Wanderer raises their eyebrows under their shawl. "Oh? Maybe I'll join y'all. I'm looking for the railroad too." At this, they stare at the bald man. He smirks and holds their gaze.

One of the women in the group, smiles. "Nice. I'm Nicky!" She holds her hand out to the Lone Wanderer. "Who are you?"

The Lone Wanderer shakes Nicky's hand. "I'm uh . . . Wanda." They say and the bald man suppresses a laugh. The Lone Wanderer glares at him and elbows him in the ribs. "Forgive my friend, he laughs at everything."

Nicky laughs, "Oh, no worries. We need a little laughter." She looks back at her group. "Alright, let's go."

They charge off, leaving the bald man and the Lone Wanderer alone together. The Lone Wanderer wipes their hand on their rags and turns towards the bald man. "Deacon."

Deacon smirks and nods his head. "Lone Wanderer." He motions his head to the side. "So, I was a little surprised to see you here. Watts mentioned your arrival, but I figured she was spinning old tales again. But then, the Brotherhood start talking about black armored ghosts hunting them in North Boston. And then you show up. What a coincidence."

The Lone Wanderer shakes their head. "No such thing as coincidences." They motion with their hands as they speak. "The Brotherhood needs the help of the Railroad."

Deacon's eyes widen. "Which Brotherhood are we talking about here? Because the one I know is crazy and has the Sole Survivor in it; the bastard."

The Lone Wanderer smiles. "The true Brotherhood, lead by Elder Lyons."

"Elder Lyons? As in Sarah Lyons?" Deacon scratches his chin and turns down another street, casually following the red line. "Thought she was dead."

The Lone Wanderer shakes their head. "Not dead, just missing an eye and a father." They stop and look around. Their ears twitch and they lower into a crouch. Deacon turns to look at them and he opens his mouth, when he hears the thumping Super Mutants. The Lone Wanderer pulls several small blades out of their boots. As a Super Mutant rounds a corner, the Lone Wanderer flings an arm out, sending a knife flying. The knife buries itself deep into the Mutant's neck and it drops like a rock. Another Mutant rounds the corner and it too drops from a knife. Slowly, the Lone Wanderer creeps forward. They rummage through the pockets of the dead Mutants, pulling out ammo and bottle caps. Then, they calmly stand and motion for Deacon to continue.

Deacon whistles low. "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

The Lone Wanderer smirks. "Oh, don't worry. If you ever cross me, you'll be dead." They slip out of their snarky mode and back into a serious one. "Maxson's Brotherhood is damaging our name and Maxson ordered Sarah to be killed. Therefore, he must die and this false Brotherhood must be stopped. Our numbers are small and we need allies in this region. Hence, our asking for the Railroad."

Deacon runs a hand over his bald head. "And how would we know that you're not worse than Maxson and this Brotherhood? You're a living legend, but I don't know you more than that, and I certainly don't know this Elder Lyons."

The Lone Wanderer shrugs. "Honestly? You don't. But we are only here for Maxson. Once he is dead, we take his ship and go back to the Capital Wasteland to reestablish ourselves." They stop and motion around to the ruins. "Boston is not our home and while things are bad here, we feel no need to bleed in a land that does not want us."

Deacon smirks. "Now, that's damn inspirational. But how will we know that you'll leave? The Institute has a lot of valuable technology in it and you Brotherhood folks see all tech as yours."

At this, the Lone Wanderer chuckles. "Well, that's a risk you're going to have to take." They smile at Deacon and hold his gaze. The two stare at each other, before Deacon harrumphs and looks away. The Lone Wanderer smirks and holds their head up higher. The pair continues to walk the red line, passing dead group members and packs of raiders and mutants along the way. The Lone Wanderer both asks and answers question from Deacon, but they keep most of their past secret. When they near Goodneighbor, they stop. "Goodneighbor; I have to head there next."

The Railroad spy shrugs. "We can head there now, if you want. I've got to make some connections and can introduce you to Hancock."

The Lone Wanderer raises their eyebrows. "Well, aren't you helpful." They step back and motion dramatically with their hands. "Lead the way, James Bond."

Deacon smiles tightly and leads the Lone Wanderer into Goodneighbor. A local thug greets them at the door. "Well, this seems familiar."

The thug smiles. "Welcome to Goodneighbor. I see that you're new, so you wouldn't know about the protection fee."

The Lone Wanderer looks back at Deacon. "Is he for real?" Deacon shrugs, splaying his hands out. They turn back to the thug. "Are you for real? A shakedown at the door?"

The thug sneers at them. "Not what I would have called it, but yeah. Now, hand it over."

The Lone Wanderer smirks. "Sure thing." In one smooth motion, they pull their revolver out from its holster and fires three shots into the chest of the thug. They spin it around their finger and turn to the right as the thug's associate charges out of the dark. Two shots are buried into him. As the second one falls, a third starts to raise their rifle, when three more shots down him. The Lone Wanderer holsters their weapon as the third thug falls.

Deacon stares with his jaw dropped. "Wow."

A new man approaches dressed in colonial clothing and a tri-pointed hat. "I think I'm in love."

The Lone Wanderer turns and smiles at the man. "Mayor Hancock, I presume?"

Hancock returns the smile and touches the tip of his hat. "You have guessed correctly, beauty. Why don't you take off those rags and let me see your undoubtedly wonderful face?"

"No," the Lone Wanderer says. "You'll have to use your imagination."

Hancock's face falls. "Hmm. Well, will you at least tell me who you are and why you are shooting up my city?"

"Of course." The Lone Wanderer squares their shoulders. "I am the Lone Wanderer and I have come to discuss business with you, Mayor. The True Brotherhood needs your help."


End file.
